


Forever Quest

by acuteneurosis



Series: Caught in the Act [14]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Princes & Princesses, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuteneurosis/pseuds/acuteneurosis
Summary: Vol 2 Act 11





	Forever Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Vol 2 Act 11

Kuon braced himself against the massive double doors and pushed with all of his strength. The heavy wood creaked slightly beneath his fingers and he gritted his teeth against the resistance of the hinges and with a final heave managed to get the doors to swing open wide enough to shed light on most of the entryway.

It was not too different from most of the other castles he had visited. A bit musty, dark, and very empty. He never understood why enchantments that protected unmarried females from death by starvation could not also be set to keep things clean. But then, Kuon did not know much about magic. He only really knew things about weapons. And responsibility. And females.

Oh, the things that he knew about females.

Kuon Hizuri glanced around the large, open foyer and noted, with resigned frustration, the staircase that branched up on two sides, leading to a right and left landing that flowed into hallways that wrapped around the second floor. Every single castle just had to have one. There was no one waiting on the staircase, which was a bit unusual. Most princesses heard the noise of someone entering and came running.

Kuon stepped further in to the building, scanning the doors on the first floor and listening intently for the slightest sound. He noticed the curtains were pulled back in a room on the left, the door having been left slightly open. He made his way over confidently but quietly, hearing the slightest rustling from beyond the doors. Easing into the room, he noticed a girl sitting in the middle of the floor.

There was a spattering of roses surrounding her, a pink contrast to the black and white tile. Her dress was shorter than he expected, splayed around her knees with lacey trim, matching her elbow length gloves. The jewels around her neck were probably prepared by the magics that kept this place, but he suspected she had been the one to embellish them with additional lace.

"Hello," she greeted him blandly, tearing petals from a flower that she had in her hands. "It's been a while since anyone has come by."

"Good afternoon," he returned, glancing around the room with sudden suspicion. There had been a look on her face for just a moment that made him nervous. He looked back at her, uncertain what to say next.

"Did you bring the token?"

"Of course." He pulled a glass shoe out of his travel pack, coming forward and placing it carefully in her hands. "The glass slipper from the dark bard."

Her eyes hardened briefly as she accepted it, but she smiled up at him. "Yes. This is it." She tossed some of her long, gold hair back over her shoulder examining the shoe as a queer smile spread on her face. The look made him uncomfortable and suspicious.

"Well, you certainly found it." She cupped the shoe in her hands, still smiling that odd smile. "So, can you get it back?"

Before he could ask her what she meant, she was suddenly moving, jumping up in a fluid motion and running past him, his fingers grazing her arm as he moved automatically to grab her just a moment too late. He stared after her for a long moment as she ran for the stairs, pausing when she did not hear him to turn back and taunt him with a rude gesture. This brought him out of his shock and he chased after her, resolved to interrogate her once he caught her. No one had told him about this part of this stupid ritual and he hated being made fun of.

"You're slow," she called over her shoulder as she turned down a hallway at the top of the stairs. He realized quickly that she had an advantage here, knowing each room much better than he did. He muttered curses under his breath as he also realized that she had left all of the doors in the hall open, and some of them opened onto other halls. He had already lost her.

She proceeded for the next hour to pop around odd corners to taunt him as he tried to systematically search through the upstairs.

"Would you stop moving," he growled as she darted down the hall, sticking her tongue out at him as she began to bound down the stairs. Kuon huffed, strode over to the railing, glanced down, then threw himself over the edge. He landed with a thud just as she tripped down the last step, scrambling to turn as she realized he was already downstairs. Rather than just standing, he shoved off from his crouched position, reaching her before she could start running again. She tried to yank her arm away when he grabbed her, but only made herself stumble.

"You-" she gasped, pulling as hard as she could while scrambling with her free hand at the fingers clamped around her upper arm. When this failed to do anything, she stomped at his foot earning a contemptuous chuckle.

"What, did no one try that before?"

"Of course not," she snapped, hitting his hand repeatedly with fierce determination. When he got irritated, he picked her up. She started beating her hands against his chest as he walked around the first floor until he found a couch to set her down on.

"Well, I don't see how that is my fault. And you did tell me to chase you."

"You were supposed to give up," she growled, straightening her skirts. Kuon noticed her glancing to either side of him standing in front of her, looking for an escape. She jerked backwards as he moved into her personal space, pinning her to the couch back between his arms. There was a brief look of nervousness, replaced by a haughty, triumphant smile. "You still haven't won."

"What?"

She waved her hands in his face. "You didn't find the slipper."

He frowned. "So."

"I told you, you had to get it back."

"Where is it?"

"Why would I tell you?" was her cheeky response. He leaned in closer and noticed her swallow, though her face didn't change.

"Because you don't want to see me angry," he whispered. She had the gall to snort.

"Of course. Because _men_ like you are so terrifying." She rolled her eyes and his expression darkened.

"And what do you know about men?" he demanded, trying to decide if her change in expression was actually fear.

"Does it matter?"

It was the way she said it. He could not say where he felt the falseness of her confidence. Whether it was her words, her tone, or if it was somewhere in her face. But he knew that she was vulnerable. His knuckles brushed against her cheek gently and he felt her twitch.

"Does it?" he asked, lowering his voice to a tone he knew had been effective against women before.

"N-no." Her face was flaming red he watched her swallow convulsively a few times.

"No?" He leaned closer, his forehead touching hers. "And what about the shoe? Does that matter?"

She bit her lip and her eyes focused. "Yes."

"Then, won't you tell me where it is?" When she did not answer, he leaned in next to her ear to whisper, " _Please_."

She shuddered.

"Y-you have to f-find it yourself."

"Really?" His hand cradled her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Yes!" she squeaked. He pulled back slightly and saw a stubborn look on her face, in spite of her embarrassment. Time to change tactics slightly.

"Name?" he asked, pulling back a little more.

"What?"

"Your name. You never told me." She hesitated.

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Oh?" He leaned in close again just as she was beginning to relax. "Do you have any experience with kissing, _Kyoko_?"

She froze, her whole body becoming completely rigid. Her mouth moved and no sound came out, but Kuon did not need to hear her to know what her answer was. The hand on her face shifted and his thumb brushed her bottom lip.

"Shall I teach you?" When she did not answer, he moved to close the last of the distance between them, but found her hand closing over his mouth with a sharp snap.

"That isn't necessary," she told him, tripping over her words as they tumbled breathlessly out of her mouth. "I think…" She hesitated, flinching before she finished answering. "I think I should show you where the slipper is."

He waited for a long moment before pulling back, twining his arm around hers and sliding his hand down before he grabbed her hand, helping her to stand while being pulled up right against him.

"Then why don't you show me?" he invited, a gentlemanly smile in place. Her look of anger told him he was not fooling her. She gave her arm an experimental tug, but simply sighed in resignation when he did not let her pull away.

"This way."

The slipper was up on the third floor, tucked away in a closet that she could have reached quickly while out of sight, giving the illusion she had never left the second floor. He was glad he had bullied her into showing him. It would have taken him ages to find it alone.

"Well, here it is," he said, one hand still firmly holding hers, the other holding the slipper. "Now what?"

"I don't know," she grumbled. "No one's ever got this far before."

"I think," he said in a mildly sarcastic tone, "that you come back with me now and be my bride."

Kyoko snorted.

"I think that this is a stupid ritual, and you're even stupider for having gone through with it. Aren't there any girls at your home?"

"Oh yes, but no princesses. They are tucked away in castles like yours for the Prince's Grand Quest, you know."

"I don't see how a girl alone in a castle makes for a good princess," she grumbled.

"Well, I'm not in charge. And I don't intend on ruining my father's kingdom over the issue." Kyoko harrumphed, but said nothing else. "I'm sure my mother will be willing to teach you all of the things that you need to know to be a good queen."

"Do you have any idea how difficult that will be?"

Kuon shrugged. "I'll have to learn how to be king. It isn't as though I'm dragging you back and expecting you to be the only one doing any work."

Kyoko examined him carefully, her eyes narrowing.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Of the three princess tests that list failures, I didn't like the other two."

"I'm your last choice? You went on _three_ quests?"

Kuon shifted. "Yes."

"But… you could have just chosen the first princess if you need a queen."

"I didn't like her."

"And you like me?" Her tone of disbelief made him smile.

"I like you best, yes."

"Why?" He pondered this for a moment.

"I have no idea." She glared.

"What?"

"I don't know. You're at least as frustrating as the other two to try and get along with, and more nervous than they were. But… I prefer you."

"I'm so… flattered." She tugged her hand again, not looking him in the eyes.

He contemplated her reaction for a moment before adding, "You're prettier."

He watched her blush to her roots in a heartbeat. Her hand was warmer in his and he saw her worry her lip before answering.

"Liar."

He brushed her hair back from her face with his free hand, tucking it behind her ear.

"No." His knuckles brushed her blushing cheek and she jerked her head away. "I guess you aren't used to compliments."

"I don't consider your picking me based on my appearance a compliment," she snapped, now putting her whole body weight into pulling herself away. He kept a firm hold, hardly noticing.

"That isn't why I'm choosing you." Another snort. "I think you're the best choice. And I like you."

Bewilderment and disbelief played for dominance on her face. He had surprised himself as well. Because only a few minutes ago he had been so angry at her, and now…

"It just feels right," he told her, and watched as disbelief won out.

"Liar!" she snapped, stomping at his foot. He dodged, but figured it was best to assume she might try more violence, and so picked her up, wrapping an arm around her waist and heaving her over his shoulder. He made his way downstairs, ignoring the fists pounding in his back and the insults pouring out of her mouth. He had decided, just now, that she was what he had been looking for, and he could discover when he got home just what it was exactly that he had got himself into. It would be an adventure, and his gut instinct told him it would be worth the effort.

And probably also frustrating and difficult. But worth it.

"Put me down!" Kyoko shouted as he made his way towards the front door. "Put me down now, you-"

She did not finish her sentence. An invisible barrier stopped Kuon just as he was about to step outside, and threw both him and Kyoko back in. She tumbled out of his arms, cursing as she stood up, straightening her skirt. Kuon stood as well, slowly, looking at her in confusion.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," she huffed, frustration clear in her voice. "But every other time someone has tried to take me out, _this_ happens." She gestured to the open door, a faint sparkle indicating the barrier was still there.

"I thought you said no one had caught you."

"They hadn't. I was going to go the first time," she mumbled, embarrassment clear on her face. "He was… Sho was…" She threw up her arms. "It didn't work."

"And the next time?" She shuddered.

"He was disgusting, and weird. He's the reason I came up with the game. I figured if he couldn't catch me, I wouldn't have to go with him. Eventually, he got tired of looking for me and left."

"So, you're stuck here?"

"Unless you have the magical answer for how to get me out."

"But… this isn't how it is supposed to work. When the quest is completed, the prince is supposed to be able to bring the princess back to his kingdom."

"Well, complain to the Magic Council."

"No one else did?"

"They all did. But they were told that everything necessary was present for the quest. It was the princes' fault."

Kuon sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Do you want to leave?"

Her eyes said it all. Her mouth might have been set in a stubborn line, she might have shrugged in answer, but he could see it. Even if she did not know him, even if she did not trust him, she wanted out. Now.

He turned to the barrier and tried to put his hand through it, not terribly surprised when he could get through. He looked over to see her watching him, obviously waiting for him to go.

"Here." He held out the slipper to her, seeing the surprise on her face as she took it. "It might get damaged if I keep it with me. You take care of it until I come back."

"Come back?" She had the most adorable expressions. He was starting to see how this could work out.

"Yes. I must have missed something. If everything is in place, I just have to keep looking until I find what I missed."

"But…" She was so confused. "You can find another princess."

"Don't be ridiculous," he told her. "I chose you."

She looked down, clenching the slipper in her hands as the fabric of her gloves stretched taut. "You'll be back?"

"Yes."

She stepped closer. "Truly?"

"You have my word, Kyoko. I'll be back for you." She seemed hopeful, but a little unsure. So he closed the distance between them. He reached out to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb under her eye, noticing the hopelessness and exhaustion. He left his knuckles resting against her face. "You must be tired of this place."

He could see he had surprised her, seen through her. Her wide-eyed expression urged him to continue.

"You've been here for too long. But I'll get you out of here. Go rest for now, so I won't worry. It'll be alright." His fingers brushed back so that he was cupping her cheek again and after a moment she gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll do as you say…" she murmured. He pat her head gently, giving her a warm smile. "You'll be back soon?"

"I promise." He pulled her into his arms, giving her as much reassurance as he could, pleased when she leaned against him for support. After a moment she looked up at him.

"Then, I will wait for you here," she answered, a confidence in her voice that had been missing before.

He kissed her then, because she was so close, looking up at him with those wide eyes, and he could not resist. A moment after his lips touched hers he found himself thrown backwards, landing hard in the dirt with Kyoko still tucked in his arm. He did not have to look around to realize they were both outside. He could tell when Kyoko realized this because he felt her breathing quicken.

"What just-" She stopped, unable to form any more words.

Kuon laughed.


End file.
